encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Südwinsen Festival
__INDEX__ Das Südwinsen Festival ist ein seit 1996 jährlich in Südwinsen bei Celle stattfindendes Musikfestival. Zuletzt lockte es im Juli 2014 ungefähr 3000 Besucher mit dem Motto umsonst und draußen an. Als Musiker traten dort deutsche Bands wie Drone, Ohrenfeindt, Rantanplan, Götz Widmann, Lili, Klaus der Geiger, Monsters of Liedermaching, Roger Trash, Abi Wallenstein and Blues Culture feat. Steve Baker & Martin Röttger, Mr. Irish Bastard, Slapstickers und Fiddler's Green auf. Auch internationale Künstler wie T. V. Smith, Elizabeth Lee's Cozmic Mojo, Big Daddy Wilson & Doc Fozz, Patricia Vonne Band, Memo Gonzales & The Bluescasters und The Offenders waren vertreten. Bands und Daten (Auszug) 1996 Das Südwinsen Festival 1996 fand am 31. August statt. 1997 Das bis jetzt einzige Jahr ohne Festival. 1998 Das Südwinsen Festival 1998 fand am 14. August statt. 1999 Das Südwinsen Festival 1999 fand am ???? statt 2000 Das Südwinsen Festival 2000 fand am 5. August statt. Es traten auf: Marys Forbidden Dreams, Banished Reality, Mystica Solitudinis. 2001 Das Südwinsen Festival 2001 fand am 28. Juli statt. Es traten auf: Blomquist, Banished Reality, Delivery Van. 2002 Das Südwinsen Festival 2002 fand am 20. Juli statt. Es traten auf: Yen, Irrenoffensive, Banished Reality, Toxic Vapors, Marys Forbidden Dreams. 2003 Das Südwinsen Festival 2003 fand am 1. und 2. August statt. Es traten auf: bijola, Televenga Hypnothism, Andersen Rev., Marys Forbidden Dreams, Banished Reality, Phonetic, Götz Widmann, Die Stimme des Herrn, Fred Timm, Der Flotte Totte. 2004 Das Südwinsen Festival 2004 fand am 20. und 21. August statt. Es traten auf: Disguising Grace, bijola, Muff, 6-Cells, Götz Widmann, Uwaga Orchestra, Rockaway Shanty, Die Stimme des Herrn, Jacqueline, Nachtsprung, Fridgelight, Lucy's Nightmare, marcess. 2005 Das Südwinsen Festival 2005 fand am 29. und 30. Juli statt. Es traten auf: First Blood, Spalter, Honeymoon Killaz, Lili, Rascasse, Just for Fun, Marcess., Pantyshot, Stonewall, Fridgelight, Kuersche, Amply Fire, Joan Collins Show Band. 2006 Das Südwinsen Festival 2006 fand am 21. und 22. Juli statt. Es traten auf: Minerva, Burning Eden, Marys Forbidden Dreams, Hore, Amply Fire, Lili, Klaus der Geiger, Maroque, Limeseed, Monsters of Liedermaching, Gransten Blues Band, Rascasse. 2007 Das Südwinsen Festival 2007 fand am 20. und 21. Juli statt. Es traten auf: Nebukadnezar, Lost Venture, Krawallec, Lhama, Abi Wallenstein and Blues Culture feat. Steve Baker & Martin Röttger, Mr. Irish Bastard, Die Papierflieger, B³, Burnin' Blankets, Burning Eden, Tpunkterror, Black Soul Choir, Stonewall, Elizabeth Lee's Cozmic Mojo, Groovin' Goblins. 2008 Das Südwinsen Festival 2008 fand am 25. und 26. Juli statt. Es traten auf: The Treasons, Discord, Subtune, Swamp, Tequila and the Sunrise Gang, Lili, Butterfly Projekt, Mucki, Locker Drehn, Strom und Wasser, Groovin' Goblins, Big Daddy Wilson & Doc Fozz, Hack. 2009 Das Südwinsen Festival 2009 fand am 24. und 25. Juli statt. Es traten auf: Rockout, Captivity, WhatEver, Jezebel, The Pokes, Rantanplan, Die Biertenöre, StenRei, Klaus der Geiger, Roger Trash, Stars and Bars, Dynamite Roadkill, Demian Domigues Blues Band, Tequila and the Sunrise Gang. 2010 Das Südwinsen Festival 2010 fand am 23. und 24. Juli statt. Es spielten: Alles, Fire in Fairyland, Ronny Mono, Black Sheriff, The Laconics, Ohrenfeindt, Die Biertenöre, Peter Moe, Lauschangriff, Locker Drehn, Clear Rats, T. V. Smith, Elizabeth Lee’s Cosmic Mojo, The Offenders. 2011 rechts Das Südwinsen Festival 2011 fand am 22. und 23. Juli statt. Es spielten: Dos Santos, 4twentyfour, Sollbruchstelle, Toxic Vapors, Black Soul Choir, Memo Gonzales & The Bluescasters, Rantanplan, Die Papierflieger, Lutz Drenkwitz, Marc Wittfeld, Felix MitdreiX, Der To, Traumatic Fridays, Schlamargo, Klaus der Geiger, Die Biertenöre, Marys Forbidden Dreams, Groovin' Goblins, Patricia Vonne Band, Hack, Tequila and the Sunrise Gang. 2012 Das Südwinsen Festival 2012 fand am 20. und 21. Juli statt. Es spielten: Pink Pearl, Syringa, Demolition Bastards, Torture Pit, Antillectual, Fiddler's Green, Slapstickers, Der To, Dos Santos, Braunschweig Pension, Bernd Barbe, Paranoid Hendroid, Late but here!, Underwear, Outbreak, Bäck's in the City, One Day Left, Anna singt, SCHERBEkontraBASS, Eddy and the Backfires, Hore, Ratatöska. 2013 Das Südwinsen Festival 2013 fand am 19. und 20. Juli statt. Es spielten: Drone, Kai Strauss Band, Loudog, Definition of Mad Men, SCHERBEkontraBASS, Off Limits, Minnie Marks, The Wolf, Schokoladenkinder, Die Biertenöre, Paranoid Hendroid, Braunschweig Pension, Conner, Trymmer, Fanfarenzug Niedersachsen, Delivering Joy, Keenly, Donkey Bridge, Herr Flamingo, Der To. 2014 Das Südwinsen Festival 2014 fand am 18. und 19. Juli 2014 statt. Es spielten: Abi Wallenstein and Blues Culture feat. Steve Baker & Martin Röttger, Tequila and the Sunrise Gang, Berlin Boom Orchestra, Maggies Farm, Modern Earl, Powder for Pigeons, Minnie Marks, Hussy Hicks, North Alone, Braunschweig Pension, Shampoobar, Waterpistol Drive By, JuiceHall Jam, Herr Binner, Pamas's La Fuga, The Golden Age of Cerberus, Raptors Rampage, Steep Rock, Sebastian, Chor "Einklang", Fanfarenzug Niedersachsen. 2015 Das Südwinsen Festival 2015 findet am 17. und 18. Juli 2015 statt. Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz des Südwinsen-Festivals Kategorie:Musikfestival (Deutschland) Kategorie:Musikveranstaltung in Niedersachsen Kategorie:Winsen (Aller) Kategorie:Gegründet 1996